


Mother Simulator But it's Real and There's Feelings Involved

by Nyanchou



Category: Hololive, Holostar, Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, Vtubers
Genre: Am I the first to write for this ship, And it involves my hanakishi agenda, Baby, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I guess? The baby came out of nowhere so-, I'm a writer on a mission, M/M, Magic, Tee Tee, Temma suffers with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanchou/pseuds/Nyanchou
Summary: "We're going to be fine. How hard can it be? We've taken care of a baby before!""Miyabi, we played one hour of mother simulator. I doubt anybody would consider that actual experience."Where Temma has to deal with his feelings for Miyabi while they take care of a baby together. Just regular friend stuff.
Relationships: Kishido Temma/Hanasaki Miyabi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo and welcome! I'm Nyanchou it's nice to meet you! I really love Holostars, and I also love the dynamics they have with each other, and I was really surprised there wasn't that many fics for them (it's so rare actually, that I'd be surprised if this fic gets discovered at all lol). But I had the inspiration to write, so here I am! I just want to make some cute fuwa fuwa fics for my own enjoyment + I wanted to share it with anybody else who might feel the same way. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This piece of writing is a work of FICTION (Fan Fiction). It no way represents the actual entity and was written just for fun. 
> 
> Alright with that done, (better safe than sorry!) I hope you enjoy!

In all of Temma's years of knight training, he doesn't think his captain had ever even thought of the possibility that Temma was put into right now. 

"TEMMA IT'S CRYING!" Miyabi's voice is shakey like HE'S about to cry as well, both the red haired boy AND the tiny human in his arms sporting matchy teary looks as they look at each other.

Temma's eyes frantically go back and forth trying to take in everything at once, and he gulps. 

_Just how exactly did this happen?_

* * *

Temma tries to recount just exactly how he got here.

This morning was actually quite calming, contrary to the present. Maybe that should have been Temma's first sign of something bad coming his way. Temma has never had a morning that good.

"Another thumbnail done," Temma mutters to himself, slapping another neon bright rainbow colored caption all over his latest creation with a satisfied smirk. Knight school taught him that you always needed to draw the people's attention to the important things; and what better way than using font size 50 mustard yellow bold typesets with rainbow overlay? 

"Hm... did I have a schedule today?" Temma mutters to himself, clicking through his twitter trying to remember what he himself posted. 

Temma whistles in appreciation when he sees that the day was blank. Nice, a little break well deserved after all the streams he's been doing, he thinks. 

It isn't like Temma hated streaming or anything like that, and he'd definitely be up and back to it by tomorrow he swears! It's just his productivity this week was at an all time high, not only with solo activities but group activities and collabs as well, so really, even a knight deserves to just lie down on the floor and pretend one is a potato.

"What do you think Hiyamaru? Shall we lie down and do nothing today? Or shall we order pizza and THEN lie down and do nothing today?" Temma asks his ever loyal familiar. The snow white blue eyed ferret only seems to blink back at him lazily. Even Hiyamaru was pretty out of it huh. 

Speaking of pizza, it reminds Temma of a particular Italian man that was a part of their group, and he contemplates inviting that guy over to have a slice of whatever dish Temma was going to buy. 

One glance at his computer screen changes his mind though. He can see from here that Aruran is busy with Astel and Izuru, hard training at work for an upcoming APEX tournament and Temma didn't want to bother him. That WAS a big deal after all, and Temma didn't think a slice of Hawaiian pizza with orange fruit topping was that much more of a priority.

So who did that leave him? Temma tries to go through the other Holostars boys that were not streaming at the moment.

Roberu... he had gotten sick a few days ago and because of that, he had heard Shien took it upon himself to cook him some food and bring the "idiot bartender" back to full health. 

For some reason the other half of the 3rd gen, Oga decided to tag along this time as well. Temma could imagine Roberu's house being cramped with 3 grown men shuffling about; 2 of the 3 fussing over him and the picture makes the sadistic half of Temma's heart smile. Roberu, for all of his friendly upbeat and kind personality, hated when people stayed too long in his house. Well, now he can't do anything about it in his current condition. Poor guy.

But alas, this meant those 3 were a no go as well. Temma wasn't THAT mean to barge over there, and Roberu being sick discouraged him from going near there. Shien was taking care of him and therefore knew how not to catch it, and Oga was a 6000 year old demon. If anybody who would be at risk of catching whatever he had, it would be this knight. 

That left Shinove, Rikka or... Miyabi. 

Temma picks up the phone and dials their manager before red hair and yellow eyes can flash in his mind. 

"...Hello? Temma?" Shinove picks up the phone with confusion tinging his tone. Was it that odd for Temma to be calling out of the blue? Maybe he should do this more often then.

"Ah Shinove! Hi. I was actually just wondering...since I'm free today and all..." Temma starts out, but Shinove cuts him off apologetically 

"Ah sorry Temma I can't be too long on the phone... Rikka-san accidentally spent too much of his battery trying to finish this horror game in 4 hours and now I need to rush him to HQ to charge...ah he has a collab later tonight too..." Shinove mutters to himself in panic, and Temma bites his lip. Him too!? And that sounded serious. 

"Oh I see... well I'm not going to keep you then. I hope Rikka will be okay!" Temma says instead. He genuinely hopes their resident Holoroid is okay. A super android with a forgetful streak like RIkka is... Shinove did have his hands full.

"No need to worry! Rikka has a back up power source but I'd rather he not expend all his energy...I'm really sorry about this, but once I get him hooked up to the charger I can call you back?" Shinove offers.

Knowing how busy Shinove is, Temma doubts it, but he appreciates it all the same.

"Just if you aren't too busy. Thanks for working so hard for us Shinove," Temma replies, every bit as charming as a knight should be. But just before he could disconnect the call, Shinove says something else.

"Oh that reminds me! If you don't mind Temma, can you give Miyabi a call? I called him this morning to check up on him and he acted a little weird; all squeaky and panicked but he said he was okay and cut the call all of the sudden. I'm a little worried. I was going to go over to his house to check on him but then you know..." Shinove trails off with a sigh.

In the background, Temma could hear the sound of a guitar clattering around as if Rikka had accidentally bumped into it and Rikka's panicked scream, struggling to set it right and causing more thing to fall to the floor. Temma can hear Shinove shouting to the pink haired robot to sit still and wait for him before he collapses on the floor. 

"R-right about that..." Temma manages to get out before he gets cut.

"-THANK YOU TEMMA! You're a life saver!" Shinove says distractedly and then quickly cuts the call, presumably to calm down Rikka.

Temma freezes in place, phone still stuck to his ear and tense smile still plastered on his features.

Well then. Now he has no choice now does he?

* * *

Temma's eyes are glued to the one caller ID that he had yet to call. Every time his finger hovered over the call button, he would tense up and end up combing a hand through his hair or smacking his cheeks to calm himself with said hand instead.

Despite the way he acted, it wasn't like he HATED Miyabi or anything like that. 

No no no no… not hate.

Not hate at all. 

At this point, Temma thinks that hating him would be easier than what he's going through right now. 

It was just... at some point between the day he debuted and the current him hanging his head in his hands in despair, he had managed to catch... feelings. 

Not just any feelings, but you know...THOSE feelings... for THAT guy. For...

…Wow Temma couldn't even say his name out loud without his face turning extremely red. He shakes his head and ruffles his hair to bring himself back. 

"Arggggghrgrggl.... get yourself together Temma!" Temma groans to himself. 

It wasn't supposed to get this bad! It had started out completely fine. Innocent really. Nothing Temma should have been worried about. 

It just so happened that out of all their seniors in Holostars that Miyabi was the one who was the least intimidating talk to, what with his soft voice that had the frailty to it that made him so gentle and calming to listen to, especially when he does that soft laugh of his.... 

Temma was getting off track. But yeah! It was natural! The cute innocent looking boy stood out among the cool but intimidating members of first gen. And then he got to know them all and all his expectations got flipped upside down.

All these people became his closest comrades who weren't that intimidating after all and it turns out Miyabi wasn't so innocent after all, as Temma believes now that no sane person would have been able to have created that forest of his. (Temma leaves out the fact that even knowing that does not change just how...cute the flower fairylike boy was still.) 

So it started there. And then, naturally, collabs between them had begun. There was his own, SunTempo with his fellow 2nd Gens, and Yurustars, which had him and Miyabi and their good pal Aruran! With Aruran there it wasn't so bad and Aruran would quickly pull him out of any distracting thoughts. (albeit with a funny look on his face... Temma is too afraid to ask so he lets it be.) But soon it had become natural to gravitate together to the point that it was inevitable he would be roped into a pair with JUST Miyabi, lovingly dubbed "Hanakishi" and the even bigger monster known as "Hanakishi Teetee" that came with it. 

Oh god the tee tee. There was so. Much. Teetee. Half the time Temma doesn't even MEAN to do it! He swears! It wasn't like he woke up in the mornings thinking "You know what? Miyabi come over it's time to do some tee tee!"

Nah, Temma wakes up in the mornings and thinks "how can I stop myself from embarrassing myself in front of Miyabi today." Because really, it seems like that's all he's been doing lately. 

It wasn't this bad before. In fact, Temma could even handle throwing a few flirty lines here and there, just to break the ice. 

But then the collabs kept coming and then they sang a song together and Miyabi just keeps saying all those sweet pure words of love (but friendly? maybe?) that now Temma feels like he's stuck in this weird limbo where he accidentally says something incriminating then immediately backtracks by friendzoning him to the farthest reaches of the earth.

Every time Temma thinks about the AGF bath towel incident, Temma wants to crawl into a hole. Why did he think it was a good idea to ask Miyabi for the bath towel with his face on it!? Did Miyabi even buy his excuses when he asked that!?? Would Miyabi actually give it to him the next time they met-

…And Temma was going off topic again.

Now, Temma feels like he wants to jump out of his skin every time they end the stream. On stream? Temma feels alright. Things were casual. Temma could even flirt a bit! Although the moment the stream was off, he had apologized profusely and immediately disconnected the call like the wuss he was.

It was... so hard to look into those curious eyes of his. It just doesn't help that they had both agreed that this year, they wanted to get even closer, and Miyabi has been putting his effort into it, booking their own Hanakishi collabs for the both of them, already finding things they can do together and always asking that they talk more without a stream going on.

...Sooner or later it was going to be apparent that Temma wasn't pulling his weight in this, and Miyabi was going to question it and the other Holostars will think they're fighting and try to stage an intervention... No Temma cannot have that! Because by then they would realize that Miyabi's definition of "getting closer" and how "close" Temma actually _wants to be_ are very different, and THEN what will Temma do? 

He doesn't want to lose Miyabi or what he has. He wants...more. He does. But Temma would rather have this than lose it all. That's why he's so reluctant to call. Is he overthinking this?

He was worried because Shinove said he was acting weird. But what if Miyabi wants help and would ask for Temma? Wait, isn't that actually WORSE if Miyabi needs help? Temma should call him... but what if Temma accidentally says something...but Miyabi if he's in trouble Tenna would never forgive himself... but what if its nothing and Miyabi will wonder why he is so worried about him? But...

Temma's breakdown is interrupted by soft knocking on his door. It's quiet enough that it doesn't completely cause him to jump out of his skin, but it's frequent enough to give Temma a sense of urgency. 

Temma quickly pockets his phone and goes to open the door. 

"J-just a sec... really sorry about tha-"

Temma freezes like a deer in headlights. If he hadn't pocketted his phone, he would have dropped in on the floor.

 _What_.

Temma's brain had suddenly ceased to function and his thoughts to words filter was not working. He can only gape his mouth open and close like a fish.

"Uh... hello Temma..." Miyabi stands at his doorstep, looking flushed, shy and just a little embarrassed. But what shocks Temma isn't just Miyabi standing there looking more than a little frazzled.

It's the fact that Miyabi has a baby in his arms like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Oh, and the baby also looks like it could be their kid. 

Yeah. Knight school did not prepare Temma for this at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Temma does not freak out. 

In fact, you would be proud to know that Temma followed everything his Knight Captain had taught him for "extreme terrifying and unbelievable situations you have no idea how to control."

He first asseses the situation. Hanasaki Miyabi is on his doorstep. He looks tired and just a little bit relieved to see Temma's face. (Relieved? To see him? Huh? Why does that make Temma feel a little bit giddy? Just a little bit...)

His silky red hair seems to be slightly ruffled, as if the wind fluffed up those strands while he was heading over here. Temma is caught between fixing it for him or just letting it be because it was kinda cute. The baby Miyabi is holding is also kinda cute, seemingly entranced by the way the hair sways as well...

Wait. Baby.

Right.

BABY. THAT'S A BABY. Temma continues his assessment on the most pressing matter.

There is a baby. 

... _Why?_ Where did the baby come from? Is it alive? Temma ~~gapes~~ OBSERVES the baby. The baby was breathing. The baby actually meets Temma's stare and blinks back at him, proving to Temma that not only was the tiny human alive, but that the kid was actually SIZING him up. 

There's a short silence where Temma has a stare down with a baby, like an actual stare down, before Temma supposes he passes some hidden test when the baby loses interest and simply goes back to leaning against Miyabi almost lazily. 

With Temma's astute observations complete, and he has processed to the best of his ability that this was real and not some fever dream, Temma was finally ready to give a comprehensive response to the red head at his doorstep.

_"W-whada...ba...ha...?"_

Temma wants the ground to swallow him up as his mouth fails him. 

Somehow Temma's sudden linguistic ability to be bilingual in baby speak does not freak out Miyabi, who merely gives him a small smile before simply walking into Temma's apartment wordlessly, baby still in hand. Temma doesn't even make any move to stop him.

"Uh... thanks for having me..." Miyabi murmurs softly, already trying to make himself at home on Temma's couch, adjusting the baby in his arms so that they were both comfy. 

Temma is still standing awkwardly on his doorstep like a particularly fancy coat rack and it takes Miyabi awkwardly coughing once to snap him out of it. 

Like Temma's limbs were made of led, he marches in to living room and takes a seat on the chair opposite to Miyabi. He hunches down and then once again stares. 

At Miyabi. Then the baby. Then Miyabi again. 

There's an intensity to Temma's stare that is burning with questions, but the effort is wasted when the flower boy refuses to look Temma in the eyes–would much rather contemplate on the color of Temma's wallpaper and flooring. 

"I-I... t-this is..." Miyabi's voice is soft and hesitant, as if he himself doesn't know what to tell Temma. Miyabi looks so uncomfortable, kinda like a cornered rabbit, that Temma decides it would only be polite to avert his eyes and spare Miyabi any more embarassment. 

That's how he sees it. 

The baby in Miyabi's arms seems to notice Miyabi's discomfort, and as if his scrunched up face is saying _"I'll save you mama!!!,"_ he puffs up his cheeks like a video game character charging up for a super move. 

Temma's eyes widen and Miyabi's hold on the baby tenses.

The baby starts wailing. 

* * *

And now here they are, in the present.

"TEMMA IT'S CRYING!" Miyabi screams like Temma cannot see or hear the crying happening right in front of him. 

Temma can already feel the headache creeping up on him as the baby manages to hit higher notes than Astel on a disney medley karaoke rampage. 

_Now what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curse of a badly timed fic that I started the same time my school is getting busy, but I'm going to try my best to write as much as I can even with all that so here's a short update! Thank you so much for reading and as well as the comments! I didn't check on this story and I was really pleasantly surprised to see such sweet and supportive comments already! Thank you for giving this a read!!


End file.
